Chapter Seven
Chapter Seven 'of ''Blindness is the seventh chapter of the story, and the second chapter of the second volume. The chapter is set to begin about a couple of weeks after the end of chapter six, continuing the first semester of the Outsiders' second year. The main storylines that carry throughout the seventh chapter are the thicker bits of the year starting to kick in, the choices and decisions made between the members, the changing dynamics, and Hosea's emotional crisises. The chapter's timeline starts on October 7, 2011, and is set to end in mid-November. Periods *'''The Apathy Period (7.01 What You Want - 7.07 Unwell) *'The Rehab Period '(7.08 From The Inside - 7.14 Changing) *'The Divide Period' (7.15 This Place Is A Prison - 7.22 The Day After Tomorrow) Episodes 'What You Want' The past couple of weeks haven't been the most eventful for many of the members, but Hosea reflects them to be among the most anxious couple of weeks of the year so far. And now that his sixteenth birthday is right over his shoulder, he can only hope for some reprieve. 'Friends And Lovers' Hosea's high spirits from the weekend make a quick decline when school resumes. Crystal isn't doing so well either, and her checking out makes no great impact on her boyfriend. Meanwhile, the group is starting to split apart once again. 'Citizen Erased' While most of the group seems rather unfazed by the increasingly apathetic attitude of their leader, Crystal finds it quite discomforting. Hosea blames the apathy on bipolar disorder, but that doesn't explain his daily withdrawal from the group. 'I Follow Rivers' The draggingly slow week ends on a rather light note, as Hosea gets a bit of a booster mood-wise. Before an extended weekend off, Brandon holds a birthday party for Micah, and invites a few members. Meanwhile, an inactive member makes a comeback to deliver a message. 'That's What You Get' While Crystal copes with a cold and stays home rather than make plans with her boyfriend, Hosea spends a bit of quality time with his mother and sister. As the former recovers from her ailments, the latter relapses back into depression, but for a rather pure reason. 'Just Desserts' Upon returning from fall break, things are already returning back to its level-headedness that usually comes with school. The members have to remember that it's only a half-week of school, rather than a full week. Meanwhile, a couple of members get caught in a bad mood for no particular reason, and Hosea takes some time to plan ahead. 'Unwell' Description pending. 'From The Inside' Description pending. 'What Lies Beneath' While Hosea tries to make the weekend drag as long as possible to procrastinate going back to school, Crystal simply makes the most of that time while not being able to help him in the way he wants. Meanwhile, Katie wraps up the weekend on a rather satisfying note. 'Give Me Sympathy ' The school routine becomes easier to handle for Hosea, as he finds amusement in a small fraction of the Outsiders. However, his optimism wears really thin at this point, and just might crack at any moment. If his expression doesn't tell that much, then perhaps his plots to check himself out of school do. 'Narcissistic Cannibal' Halloween draws closer, and Hosea comes with Crystal to the annual church bonfire this year, with expectations high. Those expectations quickly fall short when events take a drastic turn. Meanwhile, other Outsiders enjoy their night of trick-or-treating with shenanigans and candy cravings. 'So Long June' Hosea takes half the week off of school to assist his mother in packing and moving into their new apartment. On these days, they receive some help from a few friends. For sentimental reasons, Hosea also feels he should pay Kirsten one last visit before leaving. 'Drown In You' For the sake of avoiding phone calls for truancy, Hosea returns to Comeaux while his mother finishes unpacking. Crystal is still eager to help, and tries to work something out for the two of them to see each other. Meanwhile, a relative of Hosea's comes from abroad for a visit. 'Changing' Hosea goes on a photography spree when he comes to school in possession of his uncle's camera, taking pictures left and right, and trying to capture the right moment. Would the right moment happen to be poke wars or silly faces or perhaps a number of portraits? 'This Place Is A Prison' While things start to get easier to handle at school, circumstances outside of school start to weigh down on Hosea. 'Family Matters' After a long wait that felt like forever, Hosea finally gets to show Crystal the new apartment, furnished and still unpacking. Meanwhile, a family dinner is planned celebrating Thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthdays to relatives who won't be there to share the holidays later on. 'We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands' After a heated confrontation with someone from the past, Hosea's disrespect for those who've wronged him comes to back to bite him... in the form of catching his sister's cold. On the upside, he gets a day off of school. On the downside, he risks passing the cold onto someone else. 'Map Of The Problematique ' Description pending. 'The Running Free ' Description pending. 'Set Fire To The Rain ' Description pending. 'Of All These Yesterdays' Description pending. 'The Day After Tomorrow' Description pending. Promotion Season 7 Card - Burn.JPG|Title card. Blindness - Old Flame.png|Teaser poster. Blindness - Se7en.png|Promotional poster. Trivia *The themes of the chapter are choices and actions. *The tagline of the chapter is "Choose wisely." Category:Volume II Category:Part I Category:Chapters